Office love
by Angel the Brat
Summary: Human AU! Snappy works in a large office and is a very lazy man and a bit of a player. Eventually his boss gets tired of the work not being turned in on time so he gives Snappy a beautiful red haired secretary who has Snappy smitten like no other women before. The problem? She's not that interested. Will Snappy be able to win her heart? Snappy x Sassette.
I don't own the smurfs. Peyo does. If I did own them, Snappy and Sassette would have kissed at least twice now and would've been in the 2 actual Smurfs movies and Smurfette would actually be nice instead of being a fake nice bitch.

* * *

*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Bee-*

"Stupid alarm..." A male voice mumbled before 26 year old Snappy Lightning shoved off the blankets, looking tiredly at his clock. And then doing a fast double take. "Are you kidding me!? I'm gonna be late for work! Again!" He yelled, jumping in the shower and slipping on his clothes, grabbing some coffie and a bagel before shutting and locking his apartment door and breaking into a run for his car and almost flooring it. Finally he made.

"Oh Snappy, you'll never learn." Turning around, he saw his two closest friends; Slouchy Johnson and Natural Millar (nicknamed Nat). "Would you two relax. As long as I can-" "Sneak in your office without your grandfather knowing?" A familiar voice said from behind Snappy. Wincing, he slowly spun around to face his dad's old man and his grandfather, Owen Lightning or Papa as everyone called him. "Hey Papa." The man didn't look pleased. "I know, I know, 'to my office!' I'm going."

(Scene change)

"Snappy, I gave you this job because I thought you would be a diligent and hard worker! You're not here to slack!" Papa yelled at the blonde haired man, cutting him off before he spoke. "And don't give me that 'it won't happen again' stuff because we both know that isn't happening any time soon!" The elder sighed and rubbed his temples in attempt to calm down. "Look I know I'm a bit of a slacker with work but maybe it wouldn't be so hard if I got some help..." Snappy joked. Papa's eyes looked at his grandson. He actually had a good idea? Was he really maturing? "Great idea Snappy! In fact I have a friend who's daughter is looking for work. She's around your age, she's punctual and she's a hard worker! Killing two birds with one stone! Great! Now get back to work! If everything works out, she should be here tomorrow!" Snappy was surprised. He didn't know Papa would take him seriously. It was only a joke after all!

"Great, now I'll have to deal with a flirty, ugly, nagging, annoying secretary! Just great!" He whisper yelled, mentally kicking himself for not being quieter, before he stormed off to his own office slamming the door to it and covering the large, indoor windows.

(later)

'ugh, this secretary thing is bothering the hell out of me! I wonder if she'll be the opposite of what I think she is... Nah, no way.' "Oh well, I'll worry about that later! After all I don't even know whether or not the girl will say yes! Right now it's din-" He was cut off by his cellphone's ringing. Noticing the ringtone as his grandfather's, he hit accept immediately. "Hello Snappy. Good news, your new secretary will be starting tomorrow and let me tell you she was quite excited! So as soon as you come in, I want you to come to my office to meet her, okay?" Knowing he couldn't get out of this, he sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah alright. I'll be there." "Great!" The older man hung up after that. "Yeah, great..." With that, he began worrying again and somehow it made his food taste worse than ever (He sucks at anything in the kitchen).

(The next morning)

*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep* *Beep* *Bee-*

"Damn it, I'm gonna be late. AGAIN!" Snappy yelled as he went through his morning routine again. Shower. Dress. Eat. And then almost break the law of the road. Same old, same old. "Oh, hey Snap-" "Sorry you two can't talk!" With that he ran off, leaving his friends confused as fuck. "Sorry I'm late Papa!" The man sighed in annoyance. "Never mind that Snappy, just sit down." The younger did as told and sat across from his grandfather, feeling very nervous. "You can come in now!" Papa called to another door. Snappy braced himself to see the worst possible person but nothing could've prepared him for who he saw enter. It was a beautiful woman. She was slim but very busty, she had long, blood red that stopped right below her hips with natural curl and side swiped bangs held by a pink headband, porceline doll like skin that didn't have a single blemish, cute little freckles were dusted over her perfect nose and cheeks, the latter which were brushed by long, dark eyelashes that framed big, violet eyes, her face completed by plump, pink-red lips that curled into a tiny smile. Snappy's jaw dropped and he started to feel a little drool on his chin which was quickly wiped away. He then noticed she wasn't wearing a normal business suit like some of the other women in the building but instead wore a light pink cropped t-shirt with a dark blue midriff jean vest and lighter blue, loose jean skirt with pink leggings that stopped at her knees as pink ballet flats covered her tiny feet and a pink and blue messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hello," Snappy's trance was finally broken by her voice. Looking up at her with a bright blush on his face, he finally noticed she was talking to him. "Um, sorry, I'm Snappy. I assume you're my new secretary?" He asked holding out his hand which was nervously shaken by a much tinier hand. "Yes, I'm Sassette Summer, I'm 25 years old and I hope that we will work together quite well." She said timidly. "Same here." He said before Papa cleared his throat. "Yes well, Snappy, why don't you show Sassette her work area?" The 26 year old man quickly nodded before dragging Sassette out of the office and down the stairs.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' The man thought. Eventually they bumped into Slouchy and Nat who were surprised to see him tugging the girl in odd clothes for a business. "Oh, hey guys" The blonde said snapping them out of their thoughts. "Oh, uh, hey Snap. Uh, mind introducing us to your new girlfriend?" Nat asked nervously. "She's not my girlfriend! She's my new secretary! Guys, meet Sassette Summers. Sassette, meet Nat and Slouchy. They're my two best friends." Smiling, the red head turned to the two and shook both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Summers." Slouchy said. "Oh, please, call me Sassette." She insisted.

When introductions were done, the two left for Snappy's office where they found two desks and office chairs. "Huh, they must of moved this in last night." Snappy thought aloud as he saw the office extras. Sassette ignored him and went right over to the new desk, sat down and pulled out a laptop which was immediately opened before the keys clicking could be heard. Snappy stood and stared at her for a bit, mouth agape. He didn't even have to ask and she somehow already knew what the hell she was doing. "Mr. Papa told me he sent a file of unfinished work." She explained before he could ask. His mouth formed an 'o' as he finally understood what she knew what to do right away. "He also showed me where the break, conference and printer room is so you don't need to worry about that." She told. Slowly nodding, Snappy sat down and tried to start working. Key word, tried. He kept looking at the girl from the corner of his eye. Slowly he reached for a sticky note and pen before writing:

 **Ask Sassette for her phone #.**

 **Ask if she wants to go to dinner soon.**

 **Ask her out.**

'Okay, I'll ask her after work. Hopefully she really will say yes.'


End file.
